Fireworks
by Promiselight
Summary: It's fourth of July, Natsu thinks now is the time to confess to Lucy, but will he be able to tell her and if so how will Lucy react? While Lucy has no clue what's going on with Natsu's weird behavior, but little does she know that she's in for a big surprise. Nalu Modern AU.


**Happy 4th of July!**

 _ **I don't own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V**

As the sun shone through the curtains, I started to wake up with uncomforting sunlight in my eyes.

 _Ugh_. The light was so bright I couldn't stand it any longer. I turned and faced away from the morning ray. "Just five more minutes." I whispered, but soon I felt a hard, warm chest and an arm tighten around my waist. "GRRRR, Natsu." I sat up and started yelling. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!NOT TO MENTION, MY BED?!"

"Come on, Luce.. It's summer; the time to sleep the day away."

"That's what I was going to do, but thanks to a certain _idiot_ , I'm now awake." I was slowly getting even more irritated than before.

"Well, if you're not going back to sleep I am." he turned and waved his hand at me before saying "Goodnight."

'Grrrr, this guy..' I thought. 'I've had just about enough.'

"GET OUT. **LUCY KICK**!" I screamed, launching him across the room.

He sat up looking fully awake now. "Luce, why'd you do that? I was having a nice dream too and now my stomach hurts. You're mean." Natsu whined, now sulking in the corner.

" _I'm_ mean? You're the one that was sleeping in my bed. Just because school is out doesn't mean that you can spend your whole summer here."

"But I was only here for about twenty minutes." He said 'What?' I thought. "Oh, yeah that reminds me. Happy fourth of July!"

"Huh, that's today?" I checked my phone and sure enough he was right. "Oh, was that all?"

"Yeah.. Wait, no. We're having a party at the Fairy Tail cafe tonight, and there's a carnival right now so we should totally go! I heard that there's going to be a eating contest!"

I sighed. "Sorry, Natsu. While that seems fun and all I'd rather not.. But I'll meet you at the party tonight."

"Come on, Luce please," he begged. "Happy will be with us- isn't that right Happy."

"Meow" I looked where the sound came from and saw that said cat was sleeping at the end of the bed.

"Fine, but on one condition."

" Anything."

"You can't come to my house in the middle of the night for a week."

"What?" His shocked face went kinda funny. "No, three days."

"A week."

"Three days."

I sighed again. "Fine! Four day at the least."

I was met with a big eyed stare. "Three Days." His gaze was so intense, it was kinda freaking me out.

"Okay, okay. Three days, jeez. What's your problem?!"

"Yay!" Natsu pumped a fist in the air, jumping up from the floor. "Alright you go get ready! Me and Happy will be out in the kitchen… C'mon Happy."

As I was about to yell at him I realized that it was kinda pointless plus he was already gone. I grabbed some clothes and took a shower. I was finished about thirty minutes later. I wore a dark green tank top with a light pink neckline with straps. The skirt I wore was beige stopping at mid thigh with a black belt, and a pair of black knee boots. I completed my look with my signature side ponytail with a dark red ribbon tied into a bow.

I walked out to the kitchen to see how much damage was done, but surprisingly there was none. Happy was eating a fish while Natsu was playing on his phone while eating chips and a sandwich. He looked up and noticed me.

"Hey, Luce. You're finally done."

"What do you mean, 'finally done'?"

"Well, you just take so long in the bathroom." He started to trail off.

"I do not!" I yelled and then started thinking, 'That's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous' "I don't believe you!"

"Well, it doesn't matter if you believe me or not right now because since you're out now we can get going."

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

As we were walking to the fair I noticed how pretty Lucy looks today. I can't wait for tonight. I just hope everything goes according to plan.

There was so many booths set up. The first one we went to was were you have to shoot three bottles down at once. Lucy went about two times before giving up.

"Awww, this is impossible." She whined.

"Don't give up Lucy it's not that hard."

"Yes it is, and I really wanted that stuffed animal too."

"I'll get it for you."

"REALLY?!" She looked at me with stars in her eyes. I turned away and used my scarf to cover up my now blushing face.

"Yeah." I said confidently and strolled up to the booth. I payed the five dollars. 'Well, there goes some of my food money, but it's for Luce so it's worth it.' He gave me the fake gun and a ball. I shot at the bottles and only shot down two. He came back and gave me another ball for one last try. 'Ch, five dollars just for two tries, seriously.' But I didn't complain when I shot at it and all three bottles were knocked down. He shouted winner and asked what prize.

I looked at Luce and asked, "Which one."

"That one." She pointed to a weird looking snowman, but if it's what she wanted. He brought it down and gave it to me which in turn I handed to Luce. She squealed and hugged it. As we went to look at the other booths she started talking.

"Thank you, Natsu!"

"No problem, Luce! So what are you going to name the snowman?" She gave me this look like I just gone crazy.

"Natsu are you blind? This clearly a dog, and I'm gonna name him, Plue."

What in the world is she talking about? I took Lucy out of the crowd so we wouldn't be blocking them, but more importantly they won't trample us. I turned and gave Luce a hard stare.

"Lucy, that's not a dog it's a snowman. Are you sure that you're not seeing things? Do I need to take you to a doctor?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Natsu, there is nothing wrong my eyes they're perfect. I've got twenty/twenty vision, I assure you so stop being so mean to Plue." She hugged her dog (snowman) tighter.

"Well, now I know that you're not crazy…"

"Thank…"

"You're just a weirdo who thinks this snowman is a dog, who you'd named 'Plue' because only a weirdo would name this stuffed animal such a bizarre name." I nodded to myself solving the mystery.

"Hey, I'm not a weirdo and where do you think you're going?!"

"I'm going to go get some food." I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Hurry up, slow-poke. If you don't get a move on I'll leave you behind!" I shouted and she came running over here.

We walked to 8-Island. After we ordered our food Lucy asked,

"Hey, Natsu where's Happy?"

"Oh, when you were trying to knock down the bottles Wendy came by with Carla so she went ahead and took Happy because we all knew that Happy was just going to follow them anyways."

 ***Flash Back***

As Lucy was getting ready to try to knock down the bottles Wendy walked by with Carla strutting besides her. Happy noticed them and ran over to Carla. She turned to Happy just as he was nearing and let out a hiss, swiping her paw at him. He barely dodged it, but was still trying to get closer to her happily meowing. Carla, in turn, kept on hissing.

"Hey, Wendy." I waved at her.

"Hi, Natsu what are you doing right now?"

"Luce's trying to shoot down three bottles in one go." We looked over and saw that she was just now given her second ball and was taking a long time to prepare.

"Well, do you want me to take Happy off your hands?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, plus we know that he's just gonna follow you guys anyway."

"Yeah, that is true.. Well, Natsu I hope your plan goes well tonight... Er.. It is tonight right?"

"Yeah, it is and I hope that it'll go well too."

"Then I wish you luck, Natsu! See you guys at the party."

"Bye." We both waved farewell and went our separate ways. I turned just in time to see Luce's second attempt fail.

 ***End Flashback***

"Yeah, that's true.. Happy is head over heels for Carla." Lucy stated, as she started munching on a fry from her food tray.

* * *

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked as we walk out of 8-island.

"Yeah, Luce?"

"How're you going to be able to do the eating contest if you just ate right now?"

"Huh?" I looked that her then realized, shit she's right. I totally forgot all about that. As we were passing by, I saw a poster for the food competition stating it would begin at 3:30. I looked down at my phone and the current time was 2:30, giving me plenty of time.

"You never thought of that did you Natsu?" She sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"No, Lucy, I thought of it! The contest doesn't start till 3:30, and it's now 2:30. I got an hour- that's plenty of time."

"No it's not, Natsu. Do you even know how much time it takes to digest food?"

"Of course I don't, but don't worry I got this in the bag. All I have to do is find my second and third stomach."

Lucy sweatdropped. "Natsu, you're not making any sense."

"Don't worry Luce. I got this." I grinned and Luce's face started getting red.

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Natsu and I started our way to the eating contest, but to be exact it was a hot dog eating contest. Apparently the winner gets a year's worth of free food from any restaurant in Magnolia. There were twenty contenders, but there were only five contestants that I recognized, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Jet, and Droy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to our annual eating contest! Contestants you will each start out with twenty hot dogs. When you have finished those, the people behind you will give you twenty more and so on. Last one standing wins. Now get ready and start!"

As soon as he gave the cue to begin, Natsu and Gajeel were stuffing three hot dogs at a time in their mouths while Gray and Droy were stuffing two at a time. And.. Jet? Well he was holding a hot dog in each hand taking a bite out of one then the other.

"It seems contestants eight (Natsu) and fifteen (Gajeel) are tied for first while two (Gray) and five (Droy) are tied with second but number eleven (Jet) is gaining on them-so is number eighteen!"

I soon saw Levy who was holding PantherLily. I walked over to her. "Hey Levy."

She jumped "Mavis, Lu you just scared the life out of me."

"Sorry didn't mean to, but what are you doing here?"

"Gajeel brought me here! And then Jet and Droy saw us and decided to enter."

"Let me guess to get your attention and make you fall in love with one of them when you already have a boyfriend."

She sighed, "Yeah…wait, WHAT?! Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend!" Her entire face was so red it could almost rival Erza with just one more push.

"What?" I fake gasped, "You mean Gajeel isn't your boyfriend, but what about all those times you stay over at Gajeel. You even sometimes stay the night." Ah, there's the red face that I came to know and love that rivaled Erza's scarlet locks.

"Lu-chan." She whined.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop.. For now."

"Thank you, now let's see how everyone's fairing." nodding we turned and gasped. Everyone but four members of Fairy Tail were already knocked out of the competition. About ten minutes later Gray and Droy were starting to look pale, both taking one more bite of the hot dog before passing out.

"Anddd, it looks like the only numbers left standing are eight and fifteen!" The crowd cheers grew even louder. The competition goes on for about fifteen more minutes before Natsu and Gajeel were starting to wear down. Gajeel picked up one last hot dog and tried to take a bite out of it, but quickly lost consciousness. Natsu on the other hand does the exact same thing, but he was able to take half a bite, chew and swallow it before passing out. At the same time as Gajeel.

"Well folks, it looks like we have a tie!"

"BOOOO!" The mob of onlookers shouted, some even starting to leave.

"I know, I know. We don't want a tie so we're going to count how many hot dogs they ate!" The crowd started cheering at that when the two people that served the hot dogs to Natsu and Gajeel came up to the announcer handing him a piece of paper.

"Alright, you saw those two servers and a piece of paper. Well, that was their other job one was to serve the hot dogs to them while the other job was to count how many hot dogs the contender ate, and here are the numbers." He opened both papers and his eyes practically came out when he read the paper. "Well, everyone it seems they tied again but don't get mad because while both contestants ate 110 hot dogs, contestant number eight ate half a hot dog before passing out and while we normally don't count it we do in this instance since the numbers are so close together. Now, the winner of the eating contest is number EIGHT!"

"YEAH!" The crowd went crazy. Levy and I went to go pick up our partner. We said goodbye to each other and went our separate ways. 'Ugh, why does he have to be so heavy.' I thought angrily. I finally got him in my apartment and put him on the couch.

I decided to take a short nap and cuddle with my new stuff animal. I woke up twenty minutes later feeling hot. Sigh, Natsu. I sit up and and gazed down lovingly at him. That idiot.

"Hey Natsu, time to wake up."

"Mmm," he sleepily moaned. "why, what time is it?"

"Almost 5:05." I answered immediately.

"Uhhh, ok" he groaned groggily, burying his head into my pillow.

"Come on, let's go to the cafe."

"Oh right, the cafe!" Natsu jumped out of bed right away. "Com'n Luce let's get a move on!"

"Natsu, you do know that the party doesn't start till 5:30 right?"

"Oh, yeah I kinda forgot." He grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Of course you did. Why am I not surprised. Anyways Natsu, go home and get some more rest before the party."

"Why?"

"Because of the eating contest." I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ohhhh, wait I won that right? Right?!"

"Yeah, you did."

"YEAH!" He did a little dance before laying back down on my bed.

"What are you doing."

"What do you mean?"

"You're supposed to go home and rest!"

"Well, why do that when I can rest here."

"You know what, I give up." I went to the bathroom to redo my makeup. When I came out it was now 5:18 and Natsu was sitting cross legged on my bed.

"Well c'mon Luce." He eagerly dragged me to the cafe.

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

We finally got to cafe and as soon as we entered Lucy spotted Levy and walked off to greet her while I made my way over to metal face and ice princess to brag over my victory regarding the food competition.

"Hey metal face! Stripper! Guess who won the eating contest?!" They both growled at me angrily.

"Aye, Salamander. You only won by half a hot dog! That don't mean shit.

"Hey, winnings winnings bolts for brain. Guess you're just not that good of a sport. Nah, you're nothing but a sore loser." And that's how the first brawl of the day started.

It was 8:48 when I next looked at the clock. 'Wow, time sure does fly I guess.' Well I was pretty busy with eating, brawling, and just talking overall. I went over to Luce to bring her to a spot that I found not to long ago.

"Hey Luce, come with me." She looked at me a little weirdly, turning to look back at Levy, who waved her hand as a sign of dismissal. Lucy stood up and I took her hand, dragging her outside.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." I tell her excitedly.

"Uhh, ok?"

It was about a five minute walk there, but with Luce complaining it took about eight. She kept asking where we were heading, but I just kept on giving her the same answer, "It's a surprise."

When we were almost there I told her to close her eyes. She looked wary, but did so anyway. I went behind her and put my hands over her eyelids just to be on the safe side. I guided her to the meadow I had found near a cliff. It had one tree standing near the edge, but didn't reach so far that we might fall off.

I whispered into her ear, "You can open your eyes now." I took my palms off her eyes. I stood to the side of her as I watched her expression.

Lucy slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes and gasped at the sight, her pupils sparkling as she took in the sight. Shit, she looked damn cute. I waved away my thoughts taking her hand in my own, slowly guiding her over to the tree where the both of us sat down.

When she was finally over her awe she turned to me. "How did you find this place?"

I laughed. "Well funny story, the other day Happy ran into the forest so obviously I followed him, and right when I was finally about to catch him. He jumped into this bush and we found this meadow."

"I didn't feel a bush when we walked in here."

"Oh, well I cleared it out since I knew you'd have been mad if twigs and leaves had stuck to your clothes."

"Aw, thanks for that Natsu." And she beamed at me, giving me her special smile, just for me. I had come to learn over time the difference in her smiles with everyone's and mine. "But why did you bring me here?"

"This is the perfect spot for watching the fireworks." And just as I said that the explosions started, erupting in all sorts of colors in the dark evening sky. Her face shone in awe, and just then I noticed that she was shivering. "Hey, Lucy.. Are you cold?"

"Just a little."

I could tell right away that it was a lie. I patted my lap and grinned with arms spread wide. "Here- come here. I can keep you warm." She looked at me weirdly with a blush on her face. "C'mon, Luce. You know I have a high body temperature." She shook her head no before I sighed, reaching over to grab her. I easily picked her up and set her down on my lap.

"See now, it's not so bad. I don't bite, I promise." I grinned at her and wrapped my arms around her waist causing her blush to deepen. Contently, we continued watching the fireworks in peace. A sudden realization hit me, and I fished into my pocket and pulled out a necklace.

"Hey, close your eyes." She looked at me questionably before doing so. I moved her hair softly, placing on the piece of jewelry onto her neck. The ornament was decorated with a key which had a dragon wrapped around it. The key was gold like her hair, the dragon was red like fire, and his eyes were black like night.

"Alright, you can open your eyes." I said while smiling. She looked down and gasped at the necklace, picking it off her neck to feel it.

"It's beautiful, Natsu! Thank you so much!" She hugged me and swiftly kissed me on the cheek causing a blush to creep up onto my face. Her own cheeks were tinted pink as well.

"Hey Lucy.. We've been friends for four years now, and ever since sixth grade I wasn't completely certain.. But now I came to realize I really like you, Luce.. And, er.. I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend?"

I was about to turn away not really wanting to see the look on her face before I got rejected, but before I could, Lucy wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. Her soft lips tasting like strawberries. I turned her towards me, so she was straddling me and I brought my arms to her waist and pressed our lips even harder together. I growled when she nipped and licked at my bottom lip before pulling back before I could return the favor.

We were breathing hard with deep blushes on our faces. She then started speaking. "I like you too Natsu, and I would love to be your girlfriend." She said with a smile. My heart pounded against my chest, and I couldn't help but give her a peck on the lips before pulling her into my chest where we cuddled and fell asleep. The fireworks continued exploding magically above our heads in the dark sky, and we never noticed that we were being taped and watched by the people of the Fairy Tail cafe who were giggling at the scene, before finally leaving the two of us alone.

* * *

Hoped ya'll enjoyed this 4th of July one-shot and remember always find your third stomach when eating (it's a saying my sis and I use). And a big thanks to my beta AquamarineX this one-shot would have been an utter disaster without you.


End file.
